


Rocking Around the (Real) Christmas Tree

by IcyFox17



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas, Decorating the Christmas Tree!, First fic pog, Fluff, Gen, I Totally Know How To Do Tags, Platonic dumbassery, Real trees are better than fake trees fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyFox17/pseuds/IcyFox17
Summary: Skeppy had never gotten a real tree before. Bad couldn't believe it.~~~Out of all my wips, the Christmas one shot is the first to get posted, figures.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	Rocking Around the (Real) Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [openacademia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/openacademia/gifts).



> I meant to post this weeks ago and then I procrastinated. Oops.
> 
> Merry Chrysler!! Happy Holidays!!

"What? I don't understand why it's such a big deal." 

"It's a big deal because they make Christmas!! You can't have Christmas without having a Christmas tree." 

"Okay... but what's the difference between a real one and a fake one? Besides the fact that fake trees are clearly superior in every way." That last part, Skeppy didn't truly believe but he liked the face that Bad made whenever he got annoyed. 

Bad spluttered. "They are not!! Real trees have character! They're authentic!! Plus, they smell _really_ good." 

"Really, Bad? Real trees are better because of the _smell_ ?" 

"Yeah!" 

"I can't believe you."

"You can't believe me? Skeppy, it's Christmas!! You can't just have a hunk of plastic and pretend it carries the Christmas spirit!!!"

"Bad what are Christmas lights made out of?"

Bad was silent for a moment. "Okay but that's not the same—And besides, not all of them are."

"You get my point though?"

"No, you can't compare a Christmas tree to Christmas lights!" 

"I just did."

"You did not, it doesn't count!"

"I _did_ , it does count."

"No, it does not Skeppy. Christmas lights are a small part and add onto the main piece, which is the Christmas tree!! If the Christmas tree is plastic, then everything else is ruined. Real trees add to the atmosphere. The texture of the leaves, their look, their _smell_."

"Bad, I swear if you mention the smell one more time—"

"It's true!!"

Skeppy sighed. "You really think getting a new tree is better?"

"Yes."

"Okay, fine. We can get a real tree."

Bad's face brightened. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. But I'm not cleaning up the needles!"

Bad rolled his eyes but smiled. "Yeah, yeah."

~~~

Later on that night when they had gotten their tree ( _it was massive_ , Skeppy thought in awe. _It almost hit the ceiling _), Skeppy stepped close to it and smelled it.__

__Jokingly, he wrinkled his nose and in fake disgust said, "This smells terrible. You buy a real tree for the smell and the smell is bad!"_ _

__“Bad?? What don't you like about it?"_ _

__Skeppy struggled to hold in a giggle. "Yeah, bad. It's very strong and..." he trailed off at Bad's face. He looked genuinely distressed. He gave the tree another sniff. "I'm joking, I'm joking. It smells good."_ _

__Bad raised an eyebrow._ _

__Skeppy nodded in affirmation._ _

__"Great, let's go decorate it!"_ _

__~~~_ _

( _"Skeppy got run over by a reindeer~_ "

"Bad!!!"

"What?"

"I would not die by getting run over a reindeer!”

“You sure?”

“Yeah! My death would be _much_ cooler.”

“Oh, my bad. _Skeppy got run over by two reindeer~_ ”

“That’s not better!”)

__~~~_ _

__At the end of the night, they sat on the couch together and admired their work. It was nice. There was a hodge podge of ornaments including ones that fans had made them, shiny new dark blue and red bulbs, and the two ornaments they had bought each other—a blueberry muffin and a cow._ _

__(Bad gave Skeppy the cow with a smirk. “It’s totally the moo!”_ _

__Skeppy was very tempted to throw it at him. But alas he did not. Instead he put it next to the muffin right at the top of the tree, trying and failing to hide a smile.)_ _

__Skeppy put his arms around Bad’s shoulders. “Good work.”_ _

__Bad smiled at him. “Yeah.”_ _

__“Although I do still think that fake trees are superior—”_ _

__“Skeppy!!”_ _

__“Kidding, kidding.”_ _

__They stayed there for the rest of the night, simply relaxing and enjoying each other’s company._ _


End file.
